


Amazing

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [23]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey knows what he likes, and he's never been happier for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

Any lunch that he wasn't spending with her he spent at the local Aprillia Ducati showroom. He would openly admit he drooled over the motorcycles there. He already had a class M license added to his regular license, and he knew his way around a motorcycle, and it would be cheaper than a car or the subway...

He spent most of his lunch talking himself into getting one, but he never did. For every reason he could think of to get one, there was a reason not to. And the reasons not to were just as logical, which made them hard to refute. So at least once a week he did this to himself, a sort of internal torture.

And it wasn't as though Lindsay disapproved of him wanting a motorcycle, or that it was a bad idea. She didn't really encourage him, either; she just let it be. He figured she was waiting for him to get off the fence about it, which was more or less the truth.

So when he saw her waiting for him outside of work, holding up a single key on a key ring, he was surprised.

"That for the car for the weekend?" he asked. They had carefully arranged for an entire weekend off together, neither of them being on call, so they could go upstate and enjoy some time away from the city. Since his birthday was later in the week, it'd be just time for them to celebrate.

"Nope," she said, jiggling the key a bit and smiling.

"You get our room key already?"

"Nope."

"You're killing me here, Lindsay. What is that key _for_ , then?"

"The motorcycle you get to drive up and back." He blinked slightly and she just stood there looking amused at his reaction. 

"Thought you wanted to go up together."

She shrugged. "I can do fine driving up there and back by myself, you know." She handed him the key. "I didn't buy it or anything. I know it isn't your birthday yet, but... A friend of Marty's is looking to sell it. Marty and I convinced him you'd be pretty serious about owning it but you'd want to test it out first, both short and long trips. His friend said you could take it for the weekend, but you better not break _anything_ on it or else you're the new owner of it, whether you want to be or not."

"And the price?"

"Definitely in your range. Cheaper than the ones you drool over, but then again, it's used. It's a Yamaha, I think...you'll see it in a few minutes."

"It's _here_?"

She pointed to the lot designated for employees at the labs who had their own cars. "There, actually." She turned back to him and took a step closer. "Just remember you're completely in charge of parking fees and--"

He closed the gap and kissed her before she could finish her sentence, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. Even if he decided not to get the bike, the fact she'd even thought of doing that for him was amazing. He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes sparkling like a kid's on Christmas. "You rent your car yet?"

"Yeah." She could see the disappointment flash in his eyes and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "There's two helmets, Don. Maybe we can take a ride together before the weekend's over."

"How about tonight?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well... All right. You can drive me home tonight."

Flack kissed her again, then palmed the key before sticking it in his pocket. "I ever told you you're amazing?" he asked as he disentangled himself from her and she slipped an arm around his waist.

"Once or twice."

"You're amazing, Lindsay."

She laughed. "Yeah, well, so are you."

"Not this amazing."

"You'll find a way to make me swoon at some point, I'm sure."


End file.
